


Catch A Falling Star

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Essie needs love... Fletch goes to the one woman who seems to be able to handle broken women..AU, but Raf is still dead. (Sorry.)





	Catch A Falling Star

Jac had looked up with faint frustration when someone pushed into her office. It was weeks since she’d had her operation, weeks since they, as a group, had lost Raf, and yet only now did it feel real. She was still angry, still haunted by what happened. 

“What do you want Fletch?”

The words come almost as a bark, her annoyance showing in the flash of her eyes, his silence making her unsure of herself, then, when she finally understood what was happening, that the woman he was quite literally carrying was Essie, she cursed herself.

“What happened?”

She had been close with Essie once before, the woman had made Mo smile and Jac had appreciated that, but now Essie was almost a broken shell. She had sworn to protect the woman, even if it meant she had to leave work early, or often. 

“She tried to take the lift... where...”

“Give her to me.”

Jac speaks instantly moving to grab her coat and bag, making the instant decision to take the woman home. Fletch had been unsure, then, slowly tried to hand Essie to her, letting Jac carry her. Essie had, at first, refused, then, on looking up, allowed herself to be handed over. 

Jac had smiled slightly, sadly, when Essie curled into her, burying her face into her neck and making Jac remember how broken Zosia had been in the past months. Now though, she needed to get Essie home. 

She had thanked Fletch, making a point to send him to handle whoever needed to be told, taking the woman out and down the stairs, thanking every star that she was strong enough to do this. Essie wouldn’t, possibly couldn’t, walk and would have refused a lift even given the option, she needed this. 

By the time she got home, she was exhausted, she had been forced to push Essie into the car, making her sit as she locked her into place with the seatbelt, then drive home, listening to Essie’s muted sobs the entire way. 

She had parked swiftly, moving to unlock the door before returning for Essie, carrying her inside and setting her on the sofa before returning to lock the car, then the house, calling for Zosia even as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“You... are back early?”

Zosia sounded a little confused even as she entered the kitchen, having come downstairs from the bedroom they shared, which she had been preparing for the inevitable late night fight with Jac so the woman would sleep. 

“Yes well... we have a... guest...”

Zosia had moved to the serving hatch, sneaking a glance at Essie. 

“She... doesn’t look so good...”

“She... pretty much broke herself.”

Jac murmured, making three cups of tea on impulse. 

“You want me to stay whilst you talk?”

“She... might prefer it.”

Zosia had smiled softly, sadly, moving to take and squeeze Jac’s hand. 

“You’d prefer it...”

She murmured, moving away with her cup of tea, settling herself near Essie, smiling when the woman looked over at her.

“Hey Ess...”

“Hey...”

Jac had followed her through with the cups of tea, setting her own down before handing one, carefully, to Essie, who sipped at it meekly. 

Silence had fallen, the three drinking the tea, before Jac spoke.

“What the hell were you doing taking that lift Essie?”

“I thought I... had it... I thought I could... come back... and just get on with my life...”

“Not that easy...”

Zosia murmured, setting her cup down and watching the other woman carefully, sensing Essie was close to tears. Essie had shrugged, setting down her own cup before letting her head rest in her hands. 

Jac had moved quickly when Essie broke, lifting the woman into Zosia’s lap, curling into them both and letting Zosia’s head come to rest at her neck, Essie’s slim fingers moving to knot into both Jac and Zosia’s clothes, clinging desperately. Zosia had sighed softly, kissing Essie’s forehead lightly before stroking her hair, Jac smiling softly, almost proudly at her. 

“Ess... have you slept since...?”

Zosia’s question was gentle.

“No.”

Jac had sighed softly, moving to stroke Essie’s hair, then pick her up into her lap to let Zosia stand, gently coaxing Essie to stand, her own arm looping to meet Zosia’s, the two all but carrying her forward and up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Essie had made no complaint even when Jac undressed her, Zosia moving to slip a softer nightdress over her, the two working on impulse. Essie had, silently, reached for Jac, who smiled slightly but settled willingly once she had also found a softer nightdress, slipping into the bed and pulling Essie closer, before beckoning for Zosia to join them. Zosia too had changed, then slipped into the bed and moved to cradle Essie, her eyes meeting Jac’s over Essie’s head. 

“She needs us both...”

The words were mouthed, but honest and Jac smiled slightly but nodded. 

“She can stay.”


End file.
